I Should've Kissed You
by Petah's Lost Gurl
Summary: What has Austin done? Ally just confessed her feelings towards him and he did nothing. What will he do? One-Shot sorry for crappy summary. give it a read and who knows, maybe you'll like it! (:


_**Hi guys I'm back with another One-Shot! I love doing these! Anyways enjoy! I do not own Austin & Ally or I Should've Kissed You by One Direction.**_

**• Austin's POV •**

What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I say anything?! There she was, pouring her feelings out and I just sat there like a lump. It's been three days since we last spoke and I can't stop thinking about what happened. I keep replaying it over and over. I haven't slept well these days thinking about the words she said.

**• Flashback - Ally's POV •**

Today is the day I'm gunna do it. I'm going to confess my feelings for Austin. I have held them in for too long. I don't know if I am just imagining it, but it seems like Austin likes me too. The way he acts around me and how he's always there for me. That's the only reason I'm actually confessing my feelings. I'm so sure that he likes me as more than a best friend.

I texted Austin to meet me in the practice room to "write a new song." He answered right away saying he was already on his way here.

As I waited, I became very nervous. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered and my hands were becoming sweaty. I was pacing the room when I heard Austin walk in.

"Hi Ally!" He said happily and hugged me.

"H-hi Austin." I said shakily. Dammit! Way to make it obvious you're nervous Ally.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yup absolutely! Lets write this song!"

"Alright." He smiled.

As we sat together, with our shoulders brushing against each other, at the piano, my heart beat faster and faster. "Well what do you think of these chords?" I asked him as I played a couple of random chords I came up with. "They sound great. What type of song did you have in mind?"

Crap, I definitely was not prepared for this question. Might as well end my misery now.

"Weeellll, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. If that's ok?"

"Oh, yeah of course Ally. What's up?"

Well here goes nothing.

"Austin, the truth is... I really like you. You are such an amazing guy and you are my best friend. You know everything about me. You treat me the way every girl wants to be treated. I just felt that you should know...cuz I'm hoping you feel the same way...too."

There. I did it. I didn't dare make eye contact with him as I said it though. I can't handle rejection very well. I didn't want to see his facial expressions as I shared with him my feelings. He hadn't said anything the entire time I talked...not a good sign. I slowly turned to face him and waited. Wait for him to say something, anything.

He just say there, frozen with his head down. I'm so stupid. How can a guy like Austin like me? Why would he? He can have any girl he wants, girls who are actually pretty.

He looked up. "A-ally I-I..."

There it was, rejection. I couldn't take it and I'm not gunna stand here and listen to him feel sympathy towards me. My eyes stung with tears, but I'm not gunna cry. Not in front of him. I quickly stood up.

"You know what? Forget it. I was stupid to do this. To actually think you liked me back!" And with that I ran off. I went straight home and cried. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have done this. I should've kept my feelings hidden like they were before. I potentially ruined my friendship with Austin, and that broke my heart even more than it already was.

**• Austin's POV •**

"Austin, the truth is I really like you."

There it is. The words I've been wanting to hear for a long time. Is this really happening? Am I daydreaming? Ally feels exactly the same way I do. I'm so happy. She caught me totally off guard. I'm so shocked. I can't believe this is really happening.

Ally went on and on, but I couldn't really process what she was saying. I just kept replaying the first line over and over again.

"...I'm hoping you feel the same way...too" and then she stopped talking.

YES! ALLY! I DO FEEL THE SAME WAY! I wanted to yell out, but I just couldn't. All that came out was "A-ally I-I..." What an idiot. I'm so pathetic. And then she got up.

"You know what? Forget it. I was stupid to do this. To actually think you liked me back!" And she left. She left before I could finish what I was saying. I'm such an asshole. She just confessed what I've always wanted to hear and I didn't say anything. I let her walk away.

I sat there for about 20 minutes, thinking about what just happened. Then I went home. As I drove past Ally's house my heart dropped. How could I have let her go without saying anything to her? She is such a sweet girl and I definitely don't deserve her feelings for me. I still don't know why I didn't say anything. I've liked Ally for the longest time and to think that she likes me back, just blows my mind. I think that's why I didn't answer, I was in a state of shock.

A week has passed and Ally and I still haven't spoken to each other. I tried texting her, but she hasn't answered any of them. I need to fix this. I can't stand not talking to her, I've missed her this entire week. Throughout the week, I thought back on all the memories I've had with Ally. We really have been through a lot.

I especially remember Trish's quinceañera when I asked Ally to dance with me since Dallas rejected her. When I thought back on that moment, I remember how great it felt to be dancing with Ally and see her adorable sparkling smile. I recall being tempted to lean down and kiss her.

I can't stand anymore of this. I need to get her back now. But how. That's when I thought of it. I scrambled to find paper, a pen and my guitar. And I got straight to work.

**~ Ally's POV ~**

I made it through an entire week without speaking a single word to Austin. I've been avoiding him and ignoring his texts. I'm still really hurt for what he did, so I can't stand seeing him right now.

I trudged to my last class of the day, completely exhausted after a long week. I'm so glad it's Friday though. That's been my motivation for this entire day. Thankfully, my last class is a very easy one. I walked in and everyone's eyes were on me. Why? I walked towards my desk and I saw Austin sitting there with his guitar.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Austin what are yo-"

"Ally please. Hear me out this time. I have been a mess this past week that you've ignored me. I wanted to make it up to you."

Curious, I took a seat and Austin started to play an unfamiliar tune.

_I keep playing it inside my head all that you said to me_

_I lie awake just to convince myself this wasn't just a dream_

_Cuz you were right here and I should've taken the chance_

_But I got so scared and I lost the moment again_

_It's all that I can think about, Oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me_

_Am I out of time_

_Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when, when I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_Every morning when I leave my house, I always look for you, yeah_

_I see you every time I close my eyes, what am I gunna do?_

_And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight_

_But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me_

_It's all that I can think about, oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart taken? __Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me_

_Am I out of time_

_Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when, when I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_When you stood there, just a heart beat away _

_When we were dancing_

_And you looked up at me_

_If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way_

_If I could replay I would've never let you goooo_

_No, no. Never let you go? Am I out of time?_

At this point, I was smiling like a complete idiot. Here was Austin singing a song that he wrote himself to me.

_Is your heart breaking? __Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me_

_Am I out of time_

_Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when, when I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_I should've, I should've oh, I should've kissed you_

_When I should've kissed you_

Austin finished playing his song and looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Did you write that song for me?" I asked him with a huge smile (and a couple of tears).

"Yeah, I did." he said shyly while rubbing his neck.

"That was amazing. Absolutely beautiful. I loved it. Thank you Austin!" I said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"So Ally, am I out of time?"

I looked at him, "Nope, you're just in time."

We both smiled and leaned in for our kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_**Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts below! I love to hear what you guys have to say! By the way, you guys need to check out a video that AusllyBade4Ever has kindly told me about. (Thanks again!) Stop what you are doing and go on YouTube and look up "austin and ally real life and reel life kiss." YOU GUYS ARE GUNNA EXPLODE! Anyways, don't forget to comment! Thank you! :D**_


End file.
